Une Argent à la Maison de la Nuit
by Huntress Werewolf
Summary: Angeline va mourir.Elle le sait. Il le sait.Découvrez comment, la veille de son départ pour Beacon Hills,ses projets vont être chamboulé par un croissant de lune apparu sur son front. De son admission à la Maison de la Nuit de Chicago,au concours de tir inter Maison de la Nuit,en passant par sa rencontre avec le séduisant James Stark... Découvrez tout de l'univers d'Angeline Argent
1. Chapitre 1

**Salut les gens, voici un crossover sur la Maison de la Nuit et Teen Wolf. Au départ ça ne devait être qu'une simple fanfiction sur la Maison de la Nuit et puis je me suis dit : Pourquoi ne pas en faire un crossover avec Teen Wolf ? En voilà le résultat. Ce chapitre est très court et il n'est pas génial, mais les deux suivants sont prêts, plus longs et-je trouve- mieux faits. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.**

**Synopsis : Angeline va mourir. Elle le sait. Il le sait. Découvrez comment, la veille de son départ pour Beacon Hill, un croissant de lune apparu sur son front va chambouler ses projets. De son admission à la Maison de la Nuit de Chicago, au concours de tir à l'arc inter Maison de la Nuit, en passant par sa rencontre avec le séduisant James Stark… Découvrez tout de l'univers d'Angeline Argent.**

**Avertissements : Pour Teen Wolf, commence quelques jours avant la saison 1 et pour la Maison de la Nuit se passe quelque part avant le livre 4. Pas de spoiler particulier pour TW par contre spoilers sur Stark et peut-être sur les tomes qui suivent le 4****ème**** , je tiens à préciser qu'au moment où j'écrit ce chapitre, je ne suis arrivée qu'au livre 7 de la saga, donc s'il y a des incohérences avec un détail par rapport à Stark ou autre, je m'en excuse d'avance.**

* * *

><p><strong>Une Argent à la Maison de la Nuit <strong>

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Tout ça à cause d'une Marque…**

-Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir toi aussi une affinité pour le tir à l'arc ? plaisanta James alors que mon énième flèche se plantait au beau milieu de la cible.

J'allais répondre quand je sentis soudain que j'avais du mal à respirer. Dire que j'avais l'impression d'avoir les bronches encombrées aurait été un euphémisme. J'avais l'impression que mes poumons étaient remplis de liquide. Je me mis à tousser.

-Angel ? m'appela James en se retournant.

Son expression se figea lorsqu'il vit que je n'allais pas bien. Il me rattrapa juste avant que je ne m'écroule à terre. Il se mit à terre en me tenant toujours. A ce moment, je me mis à tousser et à cracher du sang. Je regardai James et vis qu'il avait les yeux pleins de larmes. J'allais mourir, nous le savions tous les deux. Au moins j'étais avec lui et c'était tout ce qui m'importait.

Duchesse, sa chienne, vint frotter son museau contre mon ventre et je passai doucement ma main dans son pelage. Je sentis des larmes de sang couler le long de mes joues.

-Ca va aller, murmura James d'une voix pleine de larmes. Je suis avec toi.

Ensuite il arracha un morceau de son t-shirt et m'en essuya doucement le visage. Je constatai que le sien était baigné de larmes.

-Arrête de pleurer, murmurai-je avant de me remettre à tousser.

James passa sa main dans mes cheveux et sourit faiblement.

-Tu m'en demande trop, gamine...

Je lui fis un sourire triste.

Je n'avais pas peur de mourir, en tant que chasseuse, j'avais appris à ne pas en avoir peur. Mais je n'avais absolument pas envie de mourir. Qui en aurait envie ? me diriez-vous. Mais j'avais 16 ans bordel ! 16 ans !

-Tout ça à cause d'une marque, commençai-je, amère, avant de cracher du sang. J'ai affronté plein de loups-garous et je vais mourir à cause d'une foutu marque !

Soudain, des points colorés apparurent dans mon champ de vision. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Je fermai les yeux, la tête sur les genoux du novice…

* * *

><p>Je m'appelle Angeline Artémia Argent, j'ai 16 ans et je suis une chasseuse de loups-garous. J'ai été marquée il y a six mois environ et voici mon histoire.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Je souhaite de bonnes fêtes à tous ceux qui liront cette histoire.<strong>

**On se retrouve dans deux semaines.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Une Argent à la Maison de la Nuit**

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Pourquoi moi ?**

**Six mois plutôt :**

Je me dirigeais vers mon casier d'un pas lent. Encore un déménagement. Je soupirai. Mon prochain lycée serait Beacon Hills High School en Californie. Actuellement, nous étions à Chicago. Enfin, nous n'y étions plus que pour quelques heures. J'ouvris mon casier et en sortis un grand sac roulé en boule. J'entendis la porte de l'entrée claquer juste avant de sentir quelqu'un se jeter sur moi et m'enserrer très fort. Je dus fournir un effort gigantesque pour ne pas riposter en plaquant ce quelqu'un au sol, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas fait ça dans le but de m'attaquer.

-Je veux pas que tu partes ! s'exclama Molly en me serrant plus fort.

-Molly, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !

Elle me lâcha immédiatement et vint se poster à côté de moi. En la regardant, je vis qu'elle avait rougi légèrement, ce qui m'arracha un sourire. Je commençai à ranger mes affaires dans le sac.

-Désolée. Tu pars où encore ?

-En Californie, soupirai-je.

-Ca fait loin ça... Vois le bon côté des choses, à toi le soleil et les mecs sexys.

J'éclatai de rire. Même si c'était probablement la dernière fois que nous nous voyions, elle avait toujours le mot pour rire. J'aperçus mes dagues jumelles au fond de mon casier. Comment allais-je faire pour les prendre sans que mon amie ne les remarque ? Je continuai à ranger mes affaires en cherchant un moyen de la faire partir. Soudain j'eus l'illumination :

-Oh, je viens de ma rappeler que j'avais oublié ma veste en langue. Tu ne veux pas aller voir, s'il te plaît ?

-Ok, répondit-elle simplement avant de sortir.

L'oubli : il me semblait que c'était la technique qui marchait le mieux. Je sortis un étui pour les dagues de mon cartable avant de les y glisser.

Tout à coup, un courant d'air froid fit voler mes cheveux. Je fis volte-face et me retrouvai nez à nez avec une femme blonde, aux yeux bleus comme la mer. Il m'aurait été impossible de déterminer son âge : elle avait l'air jeune et vieille à la fois. Soudain je remarquai une marque saphir et des tatouages en formes d'éclairs sur son visage. Un vampire. Une Traqueuse, plus précisément. _Oh, c'est pas vrai,_pensai-je,_tout mais pas ça._

-Angeline Argent ! déclara-t-elle. La Nuit t'a choisie : ta mort sera ta renaissance. La Nuit t'appelle ; prête l'oreille à sa douce voix. Ton destin t'attend à la Maison de la Nuit !

Ensuite, elle pointa son doigt blanc vers moi. Une vive douleur éclata dans mon crâne. Je fermai les yeux et m'appuyai sur le mur. Quand je rouvris les yeux, la Traqueuse avait disparu et Molly entrait dans le couloir.

-Déso, j'ai pas trouvé ta... Angel ?

Elle vint se poster devant moi, à cause de mon manque de réaction.

-Hé oh, Angel, qu'est-ce que... Oh mon dieu ! Tu as été marquée ? s'écria-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas, sachant pertinemment qu'elle voyait le croissant de lune saphir qui devait être apparu sur mon front. Je me repris et lui demandai :

-Amanda a toujours une trousse à maquillage dans son casier ? (Elle hocha la tête) Tu connais la combinaison ?

Elle acquiesça et se dirigea vers le casier de notre amie, comprenant ce que j'avais en tête. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une trousse à paillettes argentée. Je levai les yeux au ciel : c'était du Amanda tout craché. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les toilettes et -heureusement- la plupart des élèves étaient déjà partis. Arrivée devant le miroir des toilettes, j'eus un choc en voyant le croissant de lune saphir au milieu de mon front mais ce qui me perturba le plus, fut que des énormes croissants de lune encadraient chacun un de mes yeux. Je portai une main tremblante à celui au milieu de mon front.

-Je pensais que ceux qui venaient d'être marqués n'avaient qu'un seul croissant de lune, déclara Molly.

-Normalement, oui, répondis-je, et les tatouages n'apparaissent qu'après quatre ans.

-Comment se fait-il que tu en saches autant sur les vampires ?

-Euh, je...les infos ! Tu sais tout ce qu'on dit sur les vampires au journal...

Elle n'eut pas l'air de me croire mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Evidemment, on n'en disait pas autant sur les vampires aux informations ; je savais tout ça car, étant une Argent, je disposais d'une base de données très complète sur la plupart des êtres surnaturels et, petite, je m'étais amusée à l'étudier. L'existence des vampires avait toujours été de notoriété publique, mais ils ne divulguaient jamais beaucoup d'informations sur eux.

J'ouvris la trousse d'Amanda et en sortis son fond de teint. J'en appliquai une généreuse couche sur toutes les marques, sous le regard de mon amie. Je remis le fond de teint dans la trousse et admirai le travail. Amanda avait le teint beaucoup plus mat que moi -ce qui n'était pas bien difficile- donc la différence était fort marquée. Cependant, je préférais passer pour une plouc qui ne sait pas choisir son maquillage au fait que tout le monde puisse voir ma Marque. Nous allâmes remettre la trousse et Molly me proposa de me ramener chez moi. J'acceptai vivement. En temps normal, je n'aurais pas voulu la déranger, mais à situation extrême, moyen extrême.

Je remerciai Molly et nous nous fîmes nos adieux avant que je ne m'engouffre dans la maison de mon oncle.

J'habitais avec mon oncle Chris, ma tante Victoria et ma cousine Allison depuis que mes parents avaient été tués par des loups-garous alors que j'avais 3 ans. Depuis ce jour, Chris avait commencé à me former pour devenir une chasseuse. Ce faisant, j'étais extrêmement douée tandis qu'Allison, qui était mon aînée de quelques mois, n'était même pas au courant de l'existence des surnats en dehors des vampires. Au début, Chris avait refusé, mais si je ne me rappelais presque rien du jour de la mort de mes parents, je me souvenais parfaitement de loups-garous. Je l'avais donc supplié de m'entraîner et il avait fini par céder.

En entrant, j'aperçus ma tante et mon oncle dans la cuisine. Ayant vu la voiture d'Allison, je savais qu'elle devait être là et me dirigeai à grand pas vers sa chambre. Je lui fis signe de me suivre et m'arrêtai dans ma chambre pour poser mes sacs. Ma cousine ne posa pas de questions mais je pouvais voir l'inquiétude sur son visage.

J'allai rejoindre Chris et Victoria dans la cuisine, suivie d'Allison.

-Ca va Angeline ? demanda Victoria. Tu as l'air bizarre.

-J'ai été marquée, déclarai-je d'une voix plate sans regarder personne.

-Comment ça, tu as été marquée ? m'interrogea Chris.

-J'ai été _marquée_, répétai-je en passant ma main sur mon front pour faire partir le maquillage.

Ma déclaration avait fait l'effet d'une bombe nucléaire. Ils me regardaient tous et j'avais horreur de ça. Allison fronça les sourcils. Elle approcha sa main de mon front et je la laissai faire. Elle passa sa main aux endroits où il me semblait avoir vu la pointe des croissants de lune qui encadraient mes yeux. Puis la jeune fille fit le contour de mes yeux avec sa main. Je compris soudain ce qu'elle était en train de faire : j'avais passé ma main uniquement sur mon front donc, seules les pointes des tatouages étaient visibles et Allison effaçait tout le fond de teint.

-Bon, je pense que nous allons devoir te conduire à la Maison de la Nuit, conclut Chris.

Ne sachant pas trop ce que j'étais censée prendre, j'emportai mon kit de survie : mes vêtement favoris et quelques vieux vêtements, des livres de tous types -de la chasse à mes loisirs-, mon ordinateur, mon Ipod et ma trousse à maquillage. Allison m'aida à tout mettre dans mes deux valises : j'avais vraiment pris beaucoup de vêtements. Je venais de finir lorsqu'elle me tendit un bracelet tressé, bleu océan. Trois perles blanches étaient incrustées dans le tressage et on pouvait y voir des motifs compliqués. Absolument MAGNIFIQUE !

-Mais...c'est ton bracelet porte-bonheur...

-Et je veux que ce soit toi qui l'aies, répliqua doucement ma cousine, je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup.

-C'est vrai, mais...

-Il n'y a pas de ''mais'' ! Me coupa-t-elle.

Je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire devant son air déterminé. Je lui pris le bracelet et souris.

-Merci, soeurette, dis-je avant de la prendre dans mes bras.

Allison n'était pas seulement ma cousine, c'était aussi ma meilleure amie, ma soeur. Avec les déménagements constants, nous n'avions pas vraiment le temps de nous faire des amis, donc nous comptions toujours l'une sur l'autre.

* * *

><p>Victoria avait consulté notre base de données pour savoir quelle était la Maison de la Nuit la plus proche et il s'était avéré qu'il y en avait justement une à Chicago. Sachant que les Novices pouvaient avoir leurs voitures, Allison et moi étions dans ma Renault Twingo couleur menthe à l'eau. Chris et Victoria nous suivaient dans le 4X4 pour pouvoir ensuite ramener Allison. Pensant que je n'étais pas en état de conduire, j'avais donné les clés à ma cousine pour qu'elle conduise. Je passai le trajet à ruminer sur le pourquoi il avait fallu que je sois marquée. Les vampires savaient que je m'appelais Argent, donc ils devaient sûrement savoir que je venais d'une famille de chasseur. Qu'ils réfléchissent un peu ! Une chasseuse d'êtres surnaturels dans une école remplie de vampires et de vampires en devenir ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout ! Nous ne chassions principalement que les loups-garous et nous ne devions même pas imaginer chasser des vampires pourtant je sentais que ça allait mal finir.<p>

Le trajet passa étonnamment vite. Trop vite. J'ouvris le coffre de ma voiture. Un sourire imperceptible éclaira mon visage en découvrant qu'il y avait non plus deux valises, mais trois. Je savais d'avance ce que je trouverais dans la nouvelle valise : mon arc, mon arbalète, des flèches, mes dagues jumelles, un 9mm et des balles en argent. Peut-être de l'aconit, aussi.

-Tiens, s'exclama Allison tandis que je remerciais mon oncle du regard, j'aurais juré que tu n'avais pris que deux valises.

-Et non, répondis-je, j'en ai pris trois.

Nous avions décidé que seule Allison m'accompagnerait à l'intérieur. Je pris tour à tour mon oncle et ma tante dans mes bras et glissai un rapide merci à l'oreille de Chris. Il hocha la tête signe, qu'il avait compris que je parlais des armes. Quand je m'écartai, Victoria me tendit une boîte bleu foncé et je lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

-Ouvre, tu verras bien.

Je m'exécutai. Une expression ravie passa sur mon visage lorsque je découvris le contenu de la boîte : elle contenait un médaillon en argent sur lequel était dessinée la bête du Gévaudan. Je connaissais la légende et savais également que c'était l'emblème de ma famille car celui qui avait réussi à l'abattre faisait partie de notre lignée. Depuis le temps que je rêvais de ce collier ! En relevant la tête, je vis que Victoria souriait, tout comme Chris.

-Merci ! Merci ! Merci !..., m'exclamai-je en les serrant dans mes bras -moins longtemps cette fois-ci-. Vous ne savez pas à quel point je voulais ce collier.

-Tu l'as bien mérité, dit Victoria.

En me retournant pour qu'elle me l'attache, je vis qu'Allison souriait aussi, mais elle ne devait à mon avis pas comprendre pourquoi j'étais si heureuse d'avoir ce médaillon. Je contemplai l'école derrière elle. Enfin, je dis école mais ça ressemblait davantage à un château fort avec ses murs d'au moins trois mètres de haut.

Ma cousine prit une des valises et je pris les deux autres.

-Angeline ! m'appela ma tante. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas, appelle-nous.

-On compte sur toi pour montrer à ces vampires de quel bois se chauffe une Argent ! dit Chris.

J'éclatai de rire. Allison ne parut de nouveau pas comprendre -ce qui était normal- mais sourit tout de même.

-Je n'y manquerai pas ! répondis-je à tous les deux.

Allison et moi échangeâmes un regard et commençâmes à avancer.

Nous nous tenions devant les portes de l'école et, avant de les pousser, je murmurai :

-Maison de la Nuit, me voilà !

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews ?<strong>


	3. Chapitre 3

**Une Argent à la Maison de la Nuit **

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Une histoire de nom**

Nous poussâmes les portes pour tomber sur... une réception ? Vraiment ? Je lançai un sourire amusé à Allison qui me le rendit. Nous nous avançâmes et nous arrêtâmes devant la vampire. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de nous regarder, si bien qu'au bout de quelques minutes je me raclai la gorge.

-Hum…Excusez-moi…

Elle daigna enfin lever les yeux sur moi sans même jeter un regard à ma cousine.

-Vous devez être la nouvelle.

Ce n'était pas une question mais je hochai tout de même la tête. Attendez ! J'avais été marquée cet après-midi, comment pouvait-elle savoir que j'allais arriver ? Les Traqueurs avertissaient-ils les Maisons de la Nuit quand ils marquaient quelqu'un ? A voir.

La réceptionniste désigna les grandes portes au bout du couloir.

-Vous pouvez attendre votre mentor dans le couloir.(Elle regarda Allison :) Mais l'humaine ne va pas plus loin.

Ma cousine et moi posâmes de concert les sacs au sol et nous serrâmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Allison sanglotait légèrement et je dus lutter pour retenir mes larmes.

-Tu m'appelles quand tu veux, me dit-elle, qu'il fasse jour ou nuit, ok ? Même si tu me réveilles, je m'en fous.

-Pareil pour toi, sœurette ! Promets-moi qu'on s'appellera au moins une fois par semaine !

-Promis, répondit-elle en resserrant son étreinte.

Je la retins encore quelques minutes. Quand je finis par la lâcher, j'attrapai mes valises.

-Rappelle-toi, dit ma cousine. Tu es Angeline Argent, ma sœur, et tu vas leur en mettre plein la vue !

Je lui fis un petit sourire et, après une dernière étreinte, me dirigeai vers les grandes portes. J'entrai dans un vaste couloir et lançai une dernière fois :

-Tu vas ma manquer, Allison ! Ne m'oublie pas !

-Ca n'arrivera jamais ! répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux mais avec une conviction qui me fit chaud au cœur.

Les portes se refermèrent et, constatant que j'étais seule, j'examinai les alentours. D'accord, c'était un réflexe de chasseuse mais il me permit de me rendre compte de la beauté des lieux. Les murs étaient bordeaux avec une frise marron partant du milieu de la hauteur jusqu'au bas du mur. Une frise horizontale également marron était ornée de marbrures dorées.

Un homme qui, d'apparence, devait avoir vingt-cinq ans environ entra par une porte latérale. Un garçon de plus ou moins mon âge le suivait, un arc à la main. _Intéressant,_ pensai-je. Il ne parut pas me remarquer jusqu'à ce que l'homme s'arrête. Un éclair de surprise passa dans son regard l'espace d'une seconde, puis il sourit :

-Bonjour, tu dois être Angeline ?

J'acquiesçai. Comment me connaissait-il déjà ? Et par mon surnom de surcroît ?

-Je suis William Chidsey mais tout le monde -vampires et Novices confondus- m'appellent Will. Je suis le professeur d'escrime et de tir à l'arc.

-Enchantée, dis-je simplement en me forçant à sourire alors que j'étais terriblement nerveuse.

Le garçon qui l'accompagnait ne faisait rien pour arranger mon anxiété : il fixai intensément mes tatouages. Quand il remarqua que je le regardais, il m'offrit un sourire charmeur qui me parut familier. Le connaissais-je ? Peu de chances: nous étions à Chicago depuis un peu plus d'un mois et ce garçon portait l'insigne des 2ème année : des ailes dorées. Son sourire devait m'être familier car avec tous mes déménagements, j'avais côtoyé nombre de mauvais garçons. Il fallait que je me calme, ce n'était pas ma première rentrée -c'était bien la 25ème- et j'étais issue d'une des familles de chasseurs les plus puissantes et les plus reconnues du monde, je n'allais pas me laisser abattre parce que je rentrais dans une école pour vampires !

-Ah, Angeline te voilà ! s'exclama une voix féminine extrêmement douce.

Une femme élancée, aux cheveux fauves, aux yeux noisette et d'une grande beauté nous rejoignit. Je n'aurais pas réellement su dire ce que représentaient ses tatouages, mais ils me firent étrangement penser à des flammes.

Le vampire ainsi que le novice s'inclinèrent respectueusement, le poing sur le cœur et je les imitai, comprenant que c'était une grande prêtresse.

-Will, Stark, reprit-elle, c'est gentil d'avoir tenu compagnie à notre nouvelle élève. (Je me sentis rougir) Vous pouvez y aller, je vais m'occuper d'elle.

Nous les regardâmes s'éloigner et dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, la prêtresse se tourna vers moi.

-Je suis Héméra, la grande prêtresse de cette Maison de la Nuit. Je suis ton mentor. (Elle réfléchit quelques instants :) Pour commencer, quel est ton nom ?

-Artémia Fortuna Argent. Angeline n'est pas mon vrai prénom.

Elle rit légèrement et je me détendis instantanément.

-Je veux dire, comment veux-tu t'appeler ?

-Je ne vous comprends pas, prêtresse.

-En tant que novice et donc future vampire, expliqua Héméra, ta nouvelle vie commence. Et qui dit nouvelle vie, dit nouveau nom. Alors comment veux-tu t'appeler ? Si tu veux réfléchir un peu, je te laisse jusqu'à demain matin pour me donner ta réponse.

Je n'eus presque pas à réfléchir.

-Angeline Argent, répondis-je presque immédiatement. Non, en fait, Angeline Artémia Argent, (Je marquai une pause et réfléchit quelques instants) mais Artémia comme 2ème prénom, on ne m'appellerait pas comme ça.

La vampire sourit.

-Angeline Artémia Argent. Certaine ? Sans regrets ?

J'acquiesçai vivement. Finalement, je sentais que j'allais bien aimer cette école et encore plus avec un mentor comme Héméra.

Elle me fit signe de la suivre, j'attrapai mes valises et lui emboitai le pas.

-J'imagine que tu aimerais rencontrer ta camarade de chambre ? demanda la prêtresse.

-Euh… Oui…, répondis-je pas, trop sûre de le vouloir vraiment.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal de ne pas être à l'aise.

Nous marchâmes en silence et je constatai que le soleil se couchait. Sachant que les vampires vivaient la nuit, je me demandai comment j'allais faire pour réussir à m'adapter au ''décalage horaire''. Héméra dut voir mon expression car elle me dit qu'il était 18h et que les cours ne commençaient que dans deux heures.

-Ils commencent à 20h et finissent à 3h du matin. Bien entendu, si aujourd'hui, tu préfères ne pas aller en cours, je comprendrai parfaitement.

-Non, ça ira.

Je continuai à marcher un peu avant de poser la question qui me brulait les lèvres depuis que je l'avais vue.

-Héméra, excusez-moi si ma question est indiscrète, mais auriez-vous une affinité avec le feu ?

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi. Je pouvais lire une surprise évidente dans ses yeux. Heureusement, elle ne paraissait pas vexée.

-Oui, c'est exact. Et non, ta question n'es pas indiscrète, tu es curieuse c'est tout. Mais comment le sais-tu ? Les grandes prêtresses ayant toutes un don de la Déesse, c'est normal que tu puisses te poser la question, mais comment as-tu trouvé ?

Je réfléchis à la manière dont j'allais formuler ma réponse.

-Je crois que dès que je vous ai vue arriver et que j'ai vu vos tatouages, ils m'ont fait penser à des flammes.

Héméra considéra ma réponse quelques instants avant de plonger ses yeux bienveillants dans les miens.

-Angeline, les tatouages qui te sont déjà apparus prouvent que la Déesse à prévu de grandes choses pour toi et que tu as un lien spécial avec elle, et tu viens de me prouver que tu avais une excellente intuition. Ecoute-la toujours et même si ta raison te dit d'agir autrement, écoute ton instinct. Toujours.

J'acquiesçai pour signifier que j'avais compris.

* * *

><p>Nous entrâmes dans ce que je supposais être le dortoir des filles. Quelques novices en pyjama regardaient la télévision par petits groupes. Dès qu'elles virent la prêtresse, elles se levèrent et s'inclinèrent respectueusement le poing sur le cœur avant de m'adresser un bref signe de la main tout en fixant mes tatouages. Je n'étais pas là depuis une heure et je passais déjà pour la bizarre du coin. Et pourtant, ils n'avaient encore rien vu !<p>

-Mesdemoiselles, voici Angeline Artémia Argent, déclara Héméra d'une voix claire. Je vous demande de lui réserver un accueil chaleureux à la Maison de la Nuit.

D'abord un silence complet accueillit sa déclaration puis les quelques filles présentes me saluèrent. Certaines sèchement et d'autres chaleureusement, mais on ne pouvait pas être aimée de tout le monde… surtout quand on passait pour une extraterrestre.

Héméra me fit signe de la suivre dans les escaliers et il ne fallut pas me le dire deux fois. S'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde en bas, les couloirs étaient presque déserts.

La prêtresse m'indiqua ma chambre-la numéro 58- et s'éclipsa en disant qu'elle me laissait aux bons soins de ma camarade de chambre.

Arrivée devant le numéro 58, je frappai. J'attendis quelques secondes avant qu'une fille aux cheveux violets et aux yeux marron n'ouvre la porte. Ses cheveux étaient humides comme si elle sortait de la douche. Elle portait un pull noir avec l'insigne des première année dessus –une spirale argentée qui ressemblait exactement au signe de la vengeance chez les loups-garous-, des baskets montantes de la même couleur et elle avait accordé le tout avec une jupe plissée d'une couleur identique à celle de ses cheveux. Nous restâmes un moment à nous observer sans rien dire. Je me repris et déclarai :

-Euh… Salut, je suis ta nouvelle camarade de chambre à ce qu'on m'a dit…

-Salut, moi c'est Laïla, répondit-elle en s'écartant pour me laisser entrer.

-Angelina Artémia Argent. Et toi c'est Laïla comment ?

Elle siffla.

-Ca fait sacrément long comme nom…Ah, moi c'est Laïla Tout-Court, mon nom de famille c'est Tout-Court. J'étais pas très inspirée…

Je souris.

-C'est peut-être long mais j'ai pris Artémia comme 2ème prénom, même si au départ c'était mon prénom.

Le silence régna soudain.

-Ah, hier on a livré tes livres, ton horaire et des vêtements pour toi.

Laïla désigna le placard.

-Il faut que tu portes au moins une partie de ton uniforme.

J'ouvris l'armoire, posai ma valise contenant des vêtements sur mon lit et l'ouvris également. Je pris un chemisier bleu marine, une jupe noire en dentelle, des bottes mauve foncé m'arrivant juste en-dessous du genou et des bas transparents. Je me changeai à toute vitesse en prenant soin de garder le bracelet d'Allison et le collier de ma famille tandis que ma camarade de chambre allait se sécher les cheveux. J'enfilai une veste d'uniforme pour compléter le tout. Je sortis ma trousse de maquillage et ma brosse à cheveux. J'avais vu un miroir sur une des portes de la garde-robe et me postai devant. J'oubliai instantanément l'idée de brosser mes cheveux : avec l'humidité, ils avaient rebouclés et se mettaient extrêmement bien. J'ouvris ma trousse et soulignai mes yeux violets-oui, ils étaient vraiment de cette couleur- avec mon crayon noir. Je fus tentée de camoufler mes tatouages avec du fond de teint mais repoussai vite cette idée. J'étais une novice maintenant et comme l'avait dit Héméra, j'avais un lien assez spécial avec la Déesse pour avoir déjà mes tatouages.

En me retournant, je vis Laïla qui m'observait.

-Laïla, tu n'as pas encore posé de questions sur mes tatouages. Pas que cela me dérange, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

-Tu n'as pas posé de questions sur mes cheveux non plus,répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle se leva pour se poster devant moi et me tendit sa main.

-Amies ?

-Amies, répondis-je en lui serrant la main.

Nous nous lâchâmes les mains et, après nous être jeté un regard, éclatâmes de rire.

-Sérieux, je ne saurais pas dire si on ressemble à deux gamines de cinq ans ou à des gens hyper coincés !

-J'opterais pour un mélange des deux, répliqua ma nouvelle amie avant de redevenir sérieuse. Les cours commencent dans 45 minutes environ, peut-être devrais-tu regarder ton horaire.

J'attrapai la feuille sur mon bureau. Je la lus à haute voix :

-**Artémia Fortuna Argent – Première année**

**1****re ****heure : **sociologie des vampires, salle 215, Mme Héméra.

**2****e**** heure : **introduction à la musique, salle 314, Mme Cross.

**3****e**** heure : **littérature, salle 214, Mme Evandré.

**4****e**** heure : **boxe, gymnase principal, M. Arès.

**Pause Déjeuner**

**5****e**** heure : **anglais, salle 216, M. Lord.

**6****e**** heure : **danse du monde, gymnase secondaire, Mme Delphine.

Laïla fit un petit bond de joie qui me fit sourire :

-Alors on a cours ensemble en 1ère, 3ème et 4ème heures. T'as trop de bol ! T'as danse du monde ! Je voulais avoir ce cours mais ils m'ont mis escrime à la place, grommela-t-elle. Sinon, je te le dis déjà, Arès est un tortionnaire. Au fait, je sais, ça n'a pas de rapport mais qui est ton mentor ?

-Héméra.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est pas possible, comment tu fais pour avoir autant de chance ?!

J'éclatai de rire.

-Ben, humaine, je m'appelais Artémia Fortuna Argent et Fortuna est la déesse italienne de la chance.

-Ah, ok…Sur ce, allons déjeuner !

Je riais toujours lorsqu'elle m'entraina vers le réfectoire.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Une Argent à la Maison de la Nuit**

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Attention, Argent dans la place !**

Je m'arrêtai net en entrant dans le réfectoire. On aurait dit un restaurant cinq étoiles ! Laïla éclata de rire face à mon expression. Elle avait profité du trajet jusqu'ici pour me faire découvrir les lieux. Si je n'avais pas trouvé bizarre qu'il y ait un temple et une statue gigantesque à l'effigie de la déesse au milieu du campus, j'étais estomaquée par le réfectoire. Plus bizarre tu meurs…

-On a beaucoup de chance ici, expliqua-t-elle tandis que nous nous dirigions vers le seul truc à peu près normal d'un réfectoire scolaire en ces lieux : le buffet. La Maison de la Nuit de Chicago est particulièrement bien équipée… (Elle désigna la salle d'un ample geste de la main) …pour ce genre de chose. Si tu te demandes, la table là-bas (elle me montra une table très bien garnie au centre de la pièce) c'est une table en l'honneur de Nyx...notre déesse.

Je retins un rire.

-Je ne suis peut-être Marquée que depuis deux heures, mais je sais quand même qui est Nyx !

Ma camarade de chambre attrapa un plateau et voulut m'en tendre un, mais je secouai la tête. Elle haussa les épaules et me dit que si je voulais prendre quelque chose, je n'avais qu'à le mettre sur son plateau. Je m'efforçais de ne pas prêter attention à tous les Novices de cette pièce occupés à fixer mes tatouages...c'est-à-dire la quasi totalité ! Je rassemblais mon courage pour ne pas rougir et relevai la tête. J'étais une Argent et je n'allais pas rougir parce que des futurs vampires me regardaient fixement.

Laïla prit un pain au chocolat au moment où mon regard fut attiré par des bouteilles remplies d'un liquide rougeâtre. Ce n'était pas du sang, j'en étais -presque- certaine, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce que c'était. Ma nouvelle amie en prit une tandis que je lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

-C'est du jus d'orange sanguine, dit-elle. Si tu aimes les boissons acidulées, prends-en une. Tu aimeras.

Je haussai les épaules et pris une bouteille. Elle m'adressa un sourire triomphant lorsque je la mis sur le plateau.

Je suivis Laïla jusqu'à une table où deux garçons semblaient avoir une discussion animée. Ils ne semblèrent pas nous remarqué, si bien que mon amie claqua bien fort son plateau sur la table pour attirer leurs attentions. Nous échangeâmes un sourire et nous assîmes face à face à coté d'eux. Je constatai sans surprise qu'ils fixaient mes tatouages.

_Comme c'est étonnant…_

-Vous avez pas bientôt fini de m'observer comme ça ?! fis-je sèchement.

Mon amie dissimula un rire sous une quinte de toux alors que les deux garçons détournaient le regard. Elle désigna celui assis à coté de moi.

-Je te présente Dean Castile, le Combattant du groupe. (Devant mon air perplexe, elle ajouta :) Il suit la formation pour devenir un Fils d'Erebus.

Dean était un véritable top-model, il avait des cheveux blonds doré et des yeux verts olive pailletés d'or. Sans être vraiment musclé, il dégageait une puissance étonnante.

Laïla désigna le garçon assis à côté d'elle. Il avait des cheveux châtains clairs et des yeux noisette

-Et voici Liam Tor. Il est en 3ème, tout comme Dean. (Elle se tourna vers eux) Les gars, voici Angeline Argent, ma nouvelle camarade de chambre !

-Salut ! firent-ils de concert en essayant de ne pas trop regarder mes tatouages.

Liam se fit pensif.

-Argent… Comme le métal ?

Je hochai la tête et souris malgré moi. Le fait qu'il parle du métal argent, me fit penser à toutes les légendes dans lesquelles l'argent tuait les loups-garous. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, c'était la famille Argent qui tuait les loups-garous. Enfin, nous n'étions pas les seuls, mais nous étions une des plus vieilles et plus respectées familles de chasseur.

-Serais-tu française ? continua-t-il.

-Ma famille est bien d'origine française, mais je n'ai vécu là-bas que jusqu'à l'âge de 3 ans, puis on est venu habiter ici.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité, mais je ne comptais pas leur en dire plus pour l'instant.

-A Chicago ? demanda Dean.

-Non, aux États-Unis je voulais dire. Nous déménageons souvent. La première ville où nous sommes allés c'était… Portland, je crois. Avant d'être à Chicago, nous étions à San Francisco, et maintenant on allait partir pour Beacon Hills. (Devant leurs airs perdus j'ajoutai :) Un coin paumé de Californie.

-OK.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa.

Laïla prit une des bouteilles de jus d'orange sanguine sur son plateau et me la tendit.

-Goûte-moi, ça !

Dean ricana.

-Laïla, fit-il, faussement condescend, elle vient à peine d'arriver et tu veux déjà l'empoisonner… Tu me déçois.

Je lui jetai un regard interrogateur et Liam se chargea de répondre.

-Elle nous a aussi fait goûter. C'est dégoûtant. Laïla doit être la seule personne sur Terre a aimé ce truc.

La concernée lui fit la grimace.

Je les regardai, amusée. Même si selon les garçons ce n'était pas très bon, je décidai de goûter pour faire plaisir à ma nouvelle amie. Leurs trois regards convergèrent vers moi au moment où je dévissais le bouchon. Je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Je bus une gorgée et me construit une expression impassible.

-Alors ? fit Liam

-Eh bien…, commençais-je avant de leur offrir un grand sourire. Laïla n'est plus la seule personne sur Terre à aimé ce truc, comme tu dis.

Pour tout commentaire, Laïla tira la langue aux deux garçons. Nous éclatâmes de rire juste avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse.

Dean grogna en laissant sa tête retomber sur ses bras croisés. Laïla, Liam et moi nous levâmes. D'autres groupes d'élèves nous imitèrent. Nous regardâmes Dean et je remarquai que Liam avait l'air las.

-Monsieur Castile ! lança Laïla d'une voix de maîtresse. Il est temps d'aller en cours...

Pour toute réponse il grogna à nouveau et se leva. Liam lui mit une tape dans le dos.

-Arrête, on sait que tu aimes Charmes et Rituels. (Il se tourna vers moi) Il râle juste par principe, expliqua-t-il avant de me faire un clin d'oeil malicieux, peut-être aussi parce qu'il veut garder son attitude de ''bad boy'' devant la nouvelle canon...

Alors que Dean relevait la tête et fusillait un Liam souriant du regard, je me sentis rougir. Heureusement pour moi, personne ne sembla le remarquer.

Laïla ricana et m'attrapa le bras.

-Liam, je te conseille d'y aller si tu ne veux pas être en retard. Nous, on y va. Les garçon, on se voit à la pause dèj' !

* * *

><p>Le cours de sociologie des vampires se passa merveilleusement bien, je avais appris beaucoup de choses (Notre base de données n'était vraiment pas complète !) et j'aimais encore plus Héméra. J'avais épaté tout le monde au cours d'introduction à la musique avec ma performance sur <em>Haunted <em>d'_Evanescence._ J'avais eu pas mal de difficulté à rester sérieuse en littérature à cause de Laïla, assise à coté de moi, qui n'arrêtai pas de faire des grimaces dès que Mme Evandré prenait la parole.

Désormais, nous sortions des vestiaires et rejoignons le gymnase pour le cour de boxe. A peine eûmes-nous mis un pied dans le gymnases qu'Arès nous dit d'aller dans la salle d'athlétisme car nous allions courir.

Laïla soupira.

-Déjà la mi-octobre et on n'a pas fait de boxe une seule fois... On ne fait que courir et courir et courir...

Je regardais autour de moi et vérifiai que le prof n'était pas dans les parages.

-C'est pour ça que tu disais que c'était un tortionnaire.

-T'as tout compris, répondit-elle en souriant.

Dès que nous arrivâmes dans la salle, mon regard se posa sur Dean. Il était entrain de se battre. Torse nu. Je retire ce que j'ai dit : Dean n'était pas un top-model, ce mec était un dieu vivant ! Dans la cafeteria, il faisait trop sombre pour bien voir, mais ici, je voyais clairement sa peau parfaite, ses cheveux dorés reflétant la lumière des lampes à gaz. Et maintenant qu'il ne portait pas de t-shirt je voyais aussi qu'il avait des tablettes de chocolats...

Ma camarade de chambre surprit mon regard et me fit un sourire narquois.

-J'en connais une qui a craqué pour un certain Combattant !

Je détournai le regard en tentant de ne pas rougir.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... (Elle me fit les gros yeux) Bon d'accord, admis-je, je le trouve carrément canon ! Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je craque pour lui, m'empressai-je d'ajouter en songeant que je m'enfonçais d'avantage.

-Mouais..., fit-elle l'air peu convaincu, mais je t'accorde qu'il est mignon.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et me reconcentrai sur Arès qui nous disait de faire le tour de la piste jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Laïla soupira en me disant encore une fois que c'était habituel.

Nous nous mîmes à courir. Dean nous remarqua et nous fit un signe de la main et nous lui rendîmes son salut.

Soudain j'entendis le bruit caractéristique d'une flèche tirée. Je tournai la tête pour trouver l'origine du bruit. Mon regard se posa sur le garçon que j'avais vu en arrivant. J'attrapai Laïla et le lui montrait discrètement.

-Qui est-ce ?

-James Stark, l'archer star de l'école. Il a remporté le concours de tir à l'arc inter Maison de la Nuit de l'année dernière.

Remarquant qu'il y avait plusieurs élèves avec des arcs, je continuai à l'interroger :

-Il y a des cours de tir à l'arc ?

-Oui, mais il faut être en 2ème année. Will ne le donne pas en 1ère. Pourquoi ? Ca t'intéresse ?

-Ben en fait, je suis une as du tir à l'arc, si on veut.

Mon amie réfléchit quelques instants.

-Toutes les salles où il est possible de pratiquer une activité sportive sont ouvertes jusqu'à l'aube. On pourrait venir après les cours, comme ça tu nous montreras de quoi tu es capable.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il devait être plus long, mais j'ai tellement galérer à le finir que la suite (le temps de midi et après les cours) sera pour le chapitre 5.<strong>

**A la prochaine**


End file.
